denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Quanx
Quanx (퀑, Kwong) is the terminology of Denma. Summary Quanx refers to those with supernatural abilities unexpeplainable by known laws of physics. It also refers to the user. It looks black with the Georg filter. The black color means a hole. Quanx seems that it's very frequent to hijack and research Quanx because once it develops it as practical product, it makes a huge money. Silverquick kidnaps them and makes them into deliverers. There is an organization called Savoy who seizes Quanx and illegally sells Quanx because it's a natural world to make it a possession of a private enterprise by catching it. Kid Quanx can get sold for a high price in the black market. On the planet Carlburn, there is an army founded by collecting Quanx. It's name is Carlburn Quanx Military. When the Ephraimite become Quanx, they only use electromagnetic pulse. Quanx Transcriptome (Transcriptome) can uses Quanx ability. Devarim's precognitive dream isn't described by the Quanx ability. This ability is common to the Devarim. There're a lot of people who don't like Quanx. In Savoy Gaal, Yahwah says Quanx is piece of shit, and in Pigear, Hoon says thugs like Jet perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. And Tanza says he really can't stand these stupid Quanx. Quanx are so lucky to have their wounds heal so fast and also be immune to any virus include of Space disease. Quanx power limit is a method used by the Silverquick to ensure that a Quanx won't exceed the Quanx power than permit for self-defense. If someone doesn't follow this, they will be punished. Hyper-Quanx Hyper-Quanx is Among the Quanx. In A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike says to Savoy of Urano that he brings at least a Hyper-Quanx to fight him. According to Blackout (5), normal Quanx can also have Hyper-Level Quanx ability. According to Sixteen (29), the prison of Internal Affairs Bureau is designed to lock up these. Abilities The Quanx abilities without links in the headings are arbitrarily named on this wiki. The arbitrarily named abilities are may change. Includes the use of Transcriptome (Adams made by Yahwah). Equivalent Mass Substitution This is also called Equivalent Mass Exchange. As long as user have the cordinates in user's head, the user can replace the equivalent mass of one thing, with another. In Savoy Gaal (9), it can substitute a brain with another substance, thus killing the victim. In (37), It could also be a substitute by air. Applications *'Double-Hand Replacement' *Cyclic Mass Exchange - Cutting Restoration Restore the object. Pyrokinesis Create and control fire. Teleport Teleport to somewhere. Laser Shoot the laser. Cube Makes someone into cube. Shockwave Attack with shockwaves. Edrei uses Shockwave clap. Electromagnetic Pulse Causes electromagnetic pulses. This skill can be used when the Ephraimite becomes Quanx. When they explode in anger or sad feelings, am enormous wave of electromagnetic bursts out of the body. Anti-Gravity Fires anti-gravity waves. Psychokinesis The supposed ability to move objects by mental effort alone. Planar Constraint This is also called Dimensional manipulator. Where user trap a target in two-dimensional plane. Psychometry Read the history of objects or space includes creatures. The user can see the spicy past of the person who has read the memory. The user can read the past at different hours of time. They can impart their memory to others. The user or someone reading the memory, they shines the eyes. The user can use this ability to see someone else having sex with other. In Sixteen (25), Korah sees Balak's sex scene. Cut Fires energy and damages the target. Mr. Tear's ray is his own ability, and it's more likely to control the shape of the beam with a masked machine. Partial Teleportation It's used to quickly teleport hands in space. Through videophone can move users hands to targets in the distance. It'll be able to utilized offensively. Healing Healing the someone. Gatsu says to Balak that he can still save Edel with his power and the Bureau's medical technology, but Edel will have scars because all they can do is just reattaching Edel's tissues and stitching him up. Intangibility It's able to go through objects. Marionette It's able to control objects at will. Gravity Manipulation It's able to manipulates gravity. Space Distortion It's able to distorts and manipulates the space. Trivia *The word Quanx refers to the 퀑 (Kwong), which is The last ambassador of the Youngsoon Yang's previous work, Parallel Lives Episode 110 (Korean). **Also, it seems like it's name is come from quantum, because Quanx is related to the laws of physics. **In the Seoul Wow Book festival event, on September 30, 2016, the book talk The SF cartoon, a story about the human and the universe was opened. At that time, when the author watched this episode of Parallel Lives and tried to show Quanx in the next work, he considers of the spaceship and the Joseon Dynasty as a candidates. If it was the Taoist magic genre of the Joseon Dynasty, and that he'll trying to named it pheasant (꿩, Kkwong). Because pheasant had come out of it and surprises people. Category:Terminology Category:Quanx abilities